You were my thoughts
by SWsvilliansarehot
Summary: When doom was immanent, she had thought of him. After the episode "Weapons factory" Barriss is thinking back on what happened, and what could have happened. War can easily take your loved one from you, as can the jedi code. While sitting with Cody, She becomes troubled by this, and her and Cody talk it out. They realize, however, that true love trumps all. They will make it work.


A/N: Ok, so this is my *actual* first fic and it's about Cody/Barriss (obviously). Barriss is seventeen in this fic btw.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

She sat in his arms, inhaling the scent of him, the scent that always made her feel safe and content. He didn't smell like a battlefield, though he should have. It was a time of war after all, and he was a commander. Instead, though, he smelled like morning dew, along with something else, some kind of sweet spice...she inhaled softly...yes, cinnamon. She smiled, realizing this was her fault, and inhaled deeply, enjoying the feel of lying against his chest as he sat stretched out on the couch in his quarters.

"Barriss," he whispered her name softly, "You have no idea how glad I am that you're okay." He was referring to yesterday's mission, of course. In all honesty, she was happier then she'd admit to be alive right now, and it was because she got to be with him.

"I know," she whispered back. They had barley survived, doomed to suffocation.  
"Had it not been for Ahsoka," Barriss continued,"I doubt I'd be here right now." Cody tightened his formerly loose arms around her, "Don't say things like that," he said, his voice taking on a protective tone.

"You know that's not true."

"And you know it is," she replied with a sigh, remembering her thoughts as she and padawan Tano realized that sacrificing themselves was the only way to save thousands of others. As the factory collapsed around them, and thus trapped them inside of that cursed tank, she had told Ahsoka that it didn't matter what happened to them now, because of how many lives they had saved by destroying the factory. But she had had doubts when she said this. She had these doubts because of one certain person that, though she would have gladly given up her own life, in order to his save from the thousands of droids the factory surely would have produced, she'd honestly hoped that she wouldn't ever need to, because she loved him, even if it was against the jedi code to do so. Cody could tell something was troubling her by her expression.

"What's wrong," He asked, slightly concerned,"it's something about yesterday, isn't it?"

"It's nothing," she said, trying to reassure him, "just something I was thinking about when we were trapped in the tank."Her face had a slightly upset expression now. Instead of reassuring him, though,this only made him even more concerned.

"What is that? What thoughts did you have that are worrying you now?" He asked. Barriss sighed, .

"Last night, I was up really late, thinking and worrying, and it was all because of my other thoughts, my thoughts that ..."she trailed off, a sad look in her eyes as she layed in Cody's arms. He finally responded,softly, as though worried the figure he held might shatter if he spoke too abruptly, .

"What is it Barriss," he asked,"what were your thoughts about?" though he had a feeling he already knew. .

"They, my thoughts, were about..well they were about-well,you,"she finally managed to say," my thoughts-were you. You were all I could think about, except for the fact that we were trapped." .

"Barriss,"he said, " why, when your the one trapped, would you worry about me? And why would it upset you if you did?" She looked up into his face as she answered, .

"Because Cody, I -I love you, and I shouldn't, because its against the jedi code, but I do. And bieng in that tank made me realize just how much of an attachment I have to you. Bieng a jedi, and with always being in dangerous situations, and realizing how much of an attachment i had to you, it made me wonder, last night, if, if I absolutely had to, for some reason, if I'd be able to break that attachment ,"she finished, a tear rolling down her face as she continued to look into his eyes."and I cant,...because I love you. Even if it does someday cost my bieng a jedi."She had always followed the code so strictly, until she had met Cody, and now she had formed an attachment so strong to him, she was sure that even if she wanted to, even if she needed to, she wouldn't have been able to break the bond between them. Ever.. even if it would mean bieng kicked out of the order...because she loved him.

"I see,"he said softly, still looking into her eyes, not upset, but understanding . Because he loved her just as much as she loved him, and wouldn't let her beat herself up over this.  
"Barris," he continued,"you've done nothing wrong and you don't need to worry. I know you're a jedi, and I know how much the code means to you, but its to late to go back now. I love you, and you love me,but nobody else has to know that. You can still be a jedi, and I can still be a commander. I know you think it's not that simple but for now it is. Just trust me Barriss, we can make this work, because I love you and I will make it work. For us." He said,brushing his lips against her head. She had been looking down at her hand in his, running a thumb over his fingers as he spoke,but now she looked up again, seeing the love and caring his eyes held. That they held for her. She smiled now, .

"I know," she whispered,"you always do after all." He smiled back down at her, and there lips met, even if it was just for a few moments, and then she settled back into his arms, smiling peacefully, and fell asleep knowing that as long as they had each other, everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N: So, super fluffy. :) Like I said, it was written back in January. Anyway, for anyone wonderin' how Cody smelling like cinnamon and dew (first spicy and fresh combination scent I thought of.) is Barriss's fault, I plan to do a fluffy partner fic to this that involves some holiday that you give gifts, in which Barriss's gift to Cody causes Cody to smell like that. (Not sure if I want to do Christmas or some other holiday, I'll figure it out later.) Anyway, I beg you to review and vote on my pole as always. And, yes, I still refuse to spell bieng correctly, deal with it. ~ Villians


End file.
